


but tomorrow, we’ll start anew

by pinkwinwin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Unspecified Setting, Vampires, this is oddly soft considering the concept, unorthodox vampires, unspecified time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: There’s a certain energy that seeps out of the ground and soaks your feet on nights like this.(Or, an unconventional vampire love story.)





	but tomorrow, we’ll start anew

There’s a certain energy that seeps out of the ground and soaks your feet on nights like this. Passing through the shadows his boots hitting the damp pavement, Seonghwa is aware of everything happening around him. The smell of rain infiltrates his nose, mixed with the scent of perfume from a group of women passing by as he steps into the shadows to let them pass. One of them pushes their hair off their shoulder, exposing her bare neck illuminated under the streetlight. Seonghwa takes a deep breath, forcing it out of his nose as he exhales. She turns for a moment to look into the inky shadows of the alley, just beyond where Seonghwa stands before linking her arm with a friend. The group disappears around the corner, laughter and conversation fading until their sound mingles with the rest of the evening crowd.

 

His boots feel lead-heavy and he tugs his black coat closer across his chest, silver rings glimmering in the streetlight as Seonghwa steps out onto the sidewalk once again. A strand of blonde hair hangs in his face, and he reaches up to push it back. His eyes are searching the crowd, looking for something beyond it. He begins his walk again, sticking closer to the cobblestone street as he prowls into the night. He isn’t sure how long he’s been walking, but eventually he finds himself standing outside a familiar bar. He pushes the door open with his left hand, noticing how his painted black nails clash against the the spotless glass window taking up the top half of the door.

 

Seonghwa likes to people watch here, to pick out people and make stories about why they’re sitting in a crowded bar on a Tuesday night. He’s hit with the sound of something with an acoustic guitar sounding tinny over the speakers, and he slips into a seat at the far end of the bar. The man on the other side of the counter glances up from cleaning a glass, nodding once at him before preparing his usual drink. After a moment he slides it over to Seonghwa, tattoo-covered arm flexing and exposing his veins for a moment as he does. Seonghwa mumbles a thank you as he pulls the glass with amber liquid closer to his body. He lets the bartender tend to another patron, and instead he scans the bar.

 

It’s surprisingly crowded for a weeknight, the bodies of several people brushing past each other as they move from one table to the other. There’s a rowdy crowd in the back, hollering and erupting in laughter every so often. Seonghwa sighs and taps a dark nail against the glass, the condensation soaking his fingertip. He keeps his eyes trained on a slender man in the corner of the bar, an extra button undone on his dress shirt and a pinky flush covering his exposed skin. Seonghwa can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or the overly-heated bar, but his skin seems to glow under the warm lights. He turns to speak to the woman next to him, and a slender tendon stretched against the skin of his neck as he does. The sight makes Seonghwa lick his lips and clear his throat, tearing his gaze away from the sight and focusing on a pair of women seated by the window facing the street. In front of them are cocktails of unnatural hues, and they lean in every so often to whisper to each other. Seonghwa doesn’t find them particularly interesting, until one of them sprays perfume on her pulse points, raising her arm over the table so her friend can smell the delicate skin of her wrist. Seonghwa swallows thickly, dragging his finger around the rim of his glass.

 

  
He passes most of the night in the overcrowded bar, until the patron dwindle down and the bartender begins to close up for the night. Seonghwa slips out of the front door when nobody’s looking, leaving his glass untouched on the counter.

 

The energy is different then, like the streets are half-asleep and waiting for the warmth of the sun to rouse them once again. It’s colder, Seonghwa tucking his scarf under his jacket and buttoning it over the fabric. He shoves his hands in his pockets, stalking down the street and watching for any signs of life. He passes under a balcony and he can hear music playing, all soft and acoustic like the bar. He can see a handsome man leaning against the iron railing, a cigarette perched between nimble fingers and smoke filtering out of his lips. Seonghwa slows his pace, walking slowly underneath him and taking in the sight. The man seems unaware of his presence, his bare arms hanging over the sidewalk as he taps the fading embers off his cigarette before taking another drag. The scent of cologne and smoke is faint, but Seonghwa can still make it out even after he’s a good half-block away.

 

The rest of the streets are nearly deserted, only a stray cat crossing his path and darting out into the street. There’s no cars on the street, so it hangs idly in the middle of the pavement before taking sight of Seonghwa walking and scurrying away. He chuckles breathlessly, turning the corner and noticing he’s made it to the street parallel to the park in the middle of downtown. He glances around for a moment before dropping his head again, crossing the street and cutting across the park. He can smell the dew on the grass as he walks, the streetlights partially obscured by the trees in need of a trim. It’s darker here, the lights few and far between giving shadows the chance to spill like ink across the walkways. Seonghwa can hear his boots echo against the sidewalk, and he adjust his gait until his footsteps become more muffled. He sighs contently, following the walking path as it curved through grassy areas beneath the looming trees.

 

It’ll be light soon, the dawn threatening to break across the sky. Seonghwa glances up at the clouds, noticing them turn a shade lighter than they were an hour ago. He sighs and quickens his pace, knowing he only has a few blocks before he can slip into the comfort of his own home. The streets are becoming more and more familiar now, welcoming him to a comfortable solace. He feels a sense of relief when he reaches the door of his apartment, unlocking the door and slipping inside.

 

The front room is dark, curtains drawn tightly over the windows and lights switched off. Seonghwa hangs his coat and scarf by the door, toeing out of his boots and sighing in relief when his feet hit the soft carpet. He twists his rings on his left hands idly as he walks out of the room and down the hall, until he stops hesitantly in front of a wooden door with ornate carvings lining it’s outer edges. He knocks gently, leaning against the frame until a clear voice acknowledges him.

 

“Come in.”

 

Seonghwa pushes open the door, smiling softly at the person facing him. The large desk obscures most of his body, but he can see the furrowed brow smooth out once Yunho catches sight of Seonghwa. He smiles brightly, putting his pen down and standing from his seat.

 

“How was your night?” Yunho asks politely, walking around the desk and taking Seonghwa’s hand gently. He raises it to his lips, kissing the skin gently.

 

Seonghwa’s lips quip into something of a smile. “It was fine, the usual.” Yunho hums at this, tracing his thumb against the rings adorning Seonghwa’s delicate hand.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat? You should rest,” Yunho replies, letting Seonghwa’s hand slip from his grasp and walking towards the large window behind the desk. His large hands grip the curtains, and Seonghwa watches as he sits on the couch adjacent from the desk. He crosses his legs and sits back just as Yunho pushes open the curtains, letting the first moments of dawn leak into the room. It lights Yunho’s dark hair a shade warmer, and Seonghwa imagines what it would be like to card his fingers through it. Instead, he tracks Yunho’s hands as he unbuttons the cuffs of his white shirt, rolling the sleeves up to just before his elbows. He strides over to the couch, lowering himself onto the navy velvet surface.

 

“I forgot to say,” Yunho murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to Seonghwa’s lips. It lingers for a moment, before he pulls away and smiles. “Good morning.”

  
Seonghwa smiles, pushing Yunho’s dark hair out of his eyes. “Good morning.” Yunho turns his eyes to the window again, watching the sky turn a faded orange as the sun breaks against the horizon. He watches it for a moment, reaching his thumb out to brush up against the side of Seonghwa’s neck. The latter sighs, keening into the touch and letting his eyes slide shut for a moment. Yunho’s hands are replaced with his lips, dragging against the skin there. He smiles against the flesh of Seonghwa’s neck, and the sensation of smooth fangs brushes up against his pulse point.

 

Yunho mutters something after a moment, kissing Seonghwa’s neck and letting his lips linger. Seonghwa hums in acknowledgement, turning to a sigh when Yunho’s fangs puncture his delicate skin. He reaches up and threads his fingers in Yunho’s dark locks, the silver rings catching the light of the waking sun. Yunho’s words seem to echo in Seonghwa’s mind, growing warmer with each beat of his heart.

  
“You know I like to watch the sun rise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of people refer to Seonghwa as a vampire, but I wanted to try a twist on that concept with human Seonghwa and vampire Yunho. Yes, in this au vampires can be exposed to sunlight! This is my first dip into the Ateez ficdom, so please be gentle with me. Comments and kudos are appreciated! ♡
> 
> Title is from the song “Don’t Call Me At All” by Flatsound.
> 
> Thank you @johntographique for letting me talk your ear off about this little drabble! Much appreciated ♡
> 
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)
> 
> It’s really more of a drabble so it might be silly to make a whole playlist for this, but I did come up with [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/v4frua2n7tx8qeo696x7np5oz/playlist/7iT5XRKZtW6VfkrPB0nIlB?si=xVM3Inb9R_65haewlgvZoA) in case you want some soft vampire-like feels


End file.
